A Bit of Everything
by Rose-loves-Dimitri
Summary: A drabble series based off of prompts from Orlissa92's A Little Bit of This, A Little Bit of That from the Vampire Academy Archive. The main characters are Annabeth and Percy, but other characters will be in there too. Read and Review! I don't own anything from PJO except for the drabbles, I don't own the prompts either!
1. Rose

**Hey guys. I decided to do a drabble story for PJO because I recently read Son of Neptune and Mark of Athena(OMG Rick was so cruel) and I'm now re-reading the original series. I will update these everyday. The prompts are from Orlissa92's A Little Bit of This, A Little Bit of That (only the prompts! no ideas for drabbles were taken)(The drabble is for Vampire Academy-my absolute fav book series EVER). The prompts are hers, but not in the same order. The drabbles will be anywhere between 100 and 250/300 words. I will also mention what POV it is from and how long it is. The main characters will be Percy and Annabeth but other characters will be in the drabbles as well. Anyways, here's the first one, hope you enjoy! This is my first PJO fanfiction so please read and review! OH and I have another drabble story with the same prompts and stuff that's going to be created soon, but it's with Vampire Academy!**

* * *

**1) Rose**

**POV: Annabeth**

**Word Count: 232**

It was 11:00 PM and I groaned when I realized that tomorrow was Valentine's day. It was mine and Percy's first Valentine's day together and honestly, I wasn't too happy.

For one, Percy was in New York and I was in San Francisco.

Two, whenever Percy and I talked, he never seemed to remember that Valentine's day was coming up.

And finally, three, knowing my Seaweed Brain, he probably won't remember until tomorrow morning when he sees Grover and Juniper together at Goode (to keep Percy company, Grover and Juniper decided to go to Goode). And then, he'll Iris-message me and make some excuse.

I already sent him his present from me-a picture of Percy and me on our first date. It was framed in a special frame I made using wood. I yawned and soon fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I saw a figure standing next to my bed with at least a dozen roses. I jumped out of bed, ready for anything, except...

Percy.

There he was, wearing his stupid (but cute) grin, messy black hair and his twinkling sea-green eyes. Along with beautiful red roses.

"Percy!" I cried, jumping into his open arms and grabbing the roses, taking a deep whiff. He laughed at my stupid antics.

"Happy Valentine's Day Wise Girl," he whispered before grabbing my face and bringing his lips down to mine.


	2. Love

**2) Love**

**POV: Thalia**

**Word Count: 189**

I was at Camp Half-Blood for a vacation from the Hunters. I had almost died twice in one week, so Lady Artemis sent me here to relax.

When I got here, I wandered around aimlessly for about 10 minutes before ending up at the lake. I sat down on a rock, watching the fish swim around.

I was sitting there peacefully when I heard laughter. I ran to hide behind a tree, not wanting anyone to find me today, just so I didn't have all the people constantly surrounding me.

It was Annabeth and Percy. Percy's arm was draped around Annabeth's shoulders and she had her arms wrapped around his waist. Their eyes twinkled with happiness and love.

Love. Something I can never have, nor have I ever wanted...till Annabeth and Percy started dating. Sometimes, sometimes I wish I never became a Hunter so I could fall in love, have kids, live a normal life! But the other times, I'm happy. I don't need to be restricted by a relationship or family. My loyal is to the Hunters and Lady Artemis. They are my life and my only love.

* * *

**Hello readers! I'm super disappointed. Why? Because this story got 27 views, and not one person reviewed. Sure I'm happy people read but no one reviewed anything! NOT EVEN THE WORD "UPDATE" which is pretty annoying to get as a review. No one followed or put this story as a favorite either! I write for the readers and it's really hard to write when no one appreciates your hard work. The writer feels as if no one liked their story, Even if you don't like this, tell me! Tell me how to make this better. Tell me what to do so you can enjoy reading, but I can't do that if no one tells me anything. Just because this is my first PJO fanfiction, doesn't mean it's my first one on this site. In fact, this is my 5th one. **

**If I don't get at least 3 reviews/favorites/follows then I will delete this story. I spend time writing for the readers, not for my self.**


	3. Bed

**3) Bed**

**POV: Annabeth**

**Word Count: 181**

I walked into Cabin 3 (which was Poseidon's cabin), where 5 months ago, Percy was living.

5 months. It had been 5 months since he went missing. Everyday I missed him so much, but especially today. Valentine's Day.

It was supposed to be Percy's and mine first Valentine's Day as a couple, but he went missing long before that.

A few tears slipped out of my eyes and down my cheeks, streaking my face. I went and sat down on Percy's bed. Sometimes, when I missed him so much that my heart hurt, I would come in here and lay down on his bed.

His bed still smelled like him. If I closed my eyes, I could almost imagine him. His shaggy black hair spread all over the pillow, his eyes closed, his mouth open, drool coming out. I laugh/cried at that.

I lied down on the bed, trying to imagine his arms around me by using his scent, but my brain knew better. The tears continued coming, creating a small puddle where they hit the bed.

_'Oh Percy...where are you?'_

**Thank you too…**

**danceforever95 for following (me and the story), and favoriting (me and the story)**

**and...**

**Divya. Daughter of Athena for favoriting, following and reviewing! (Honestly, I always thought Thaila might regret her decision, but other times, I feel like the Hunters are her family)**

**How about for tomorrow, I get 5 reviews/follows/favorites?**

**PS: I won't have time to update everyday, so I shall update whenever I have time. Sorry!**


	4. Spider

**4) Spider**

**POV: Annabeth**

**Word Count: 239**

"AH! PERCY! GET IN HERE...NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while looking at the big, hairy spider crawling near the shower head.

I was taking a show when I saw it. Thanks to Arachne, I was deathly afraid of spiders. I heard footsteps running towards the bathroom all of a sudden. Soon after, the door was flung open.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" The spider was crawling closer to the shower head. I was afraid that it might be washed off, and it might fall onto me. I was frozen in fear so I just whimpered. I heard Percy take a deep breath before he flung open the shower door.

His eyes widened before closing really quickly. Did I mention that I was naked? There wasn't even a towel covering me.

Percy grabbed me out of the shower, shut the shower off, and wrapped a towel around me, his eyes closed the entire time.

He turned towards the shower head where the spider was. He grabbed Riptide and using the flat edge of the blade, he crushed the spider. Then he washed the shower head and Riptide off.

"Annabeth? It's okay, it's gone," he said in a soothing voice. A sob broke out of me. I ran to Percy and clung to him with all my might.

"It's okay, it's gone. Shh…" From now on, spiders won't scare me. I have Percy to protect me from anything.

* * *

**Sorry for late update but I'm thinking I should end this because no one reviews or anything, so I'm assuming that no one likes this so...yeah...next one will be the last one**


	5. Ladder

**5) Ladder **

**POV: 3****rd**** person**

**Word Count: 111**

"You need a man to do this!"

"Do you know where I can find one?"

"Annabeth!"

"Right, sorry Percy. But answer this: how the hell are you supposed to go up on the roof of the cabin and get that web of spiders off?"

"Remind me who put that up there?"

"Stolls…"

"Right, well to answer your question, I'm gonna go get a ladder and climb up there, but first, I'm gonna beat the living daylights out of them with that."

"…you do that."

30 MINUTES LATER

"OW" screamed Connor.

"PERCY" screeched Travis.

"WE'RE SORRY!" yelled the Stolls.

5 MINUTES LATER

"Ah there, see it's gone."

"Thanks, Percy."

"No problem, Annabeth."

**A/N: I know this is crappy…that is because I'm in a crappy mood right now and thought some writing would help…that's obviously not happening.**


	6. Drunk

**6) Drunk**

**POV: 3****rd**** person**

**Word Count: 123**

Annabeth was so fun when she was drunk.

She would stumble everywhere and act as if she was a 3 year old.

It made her adorable.

More importantly, it made her act dumber than Percy for once.

During this time, Percy could proudly say that he was smarter than Annabeth for a few reasons…okay, a couple of reasons.

One – he was smart enough not to get drunk.

Two – he was just plain smart because he had common sense when Annabeth was drunk.

So yes, he enjoyed Annabeth being drunk and if that made him a bad boyfriend – especially when it was his fault for spiking her soda – then so be it.

All he wanted was to feel smarter…he'll pay for it later anyways.


	7. Tell Me

**7) Tell me**

**POV: 3****rd**** POV…well kind of**

**Word Count: 126**

"Come on! Tell me!"

"No, Percy."

"Annabeth! Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not an answer!"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, it's not a valid one."

"Shut up, Percy."

"Tell me!"

"Why do you even want to know?"

"Because I need to know what you're keeping from me."

"What?"

"I saw you and Katie whispering earlier today. I wanna know what it was about."

"…Percy…why do you want to know a secret between two _girls_?"

"Because I can't stand not knowing something."

"You sure don't act like it when you don't know something for school."

"That's different, now tell me!"

"Fine."

"Well…?"

"I asked Katie for tampons!"

"Okay one, that's not a secret-"

"I never said it was."

"-and two, EW! Why'd you tell me?"

"PERCY!"


	8. Remember When

**8) Remember When **

**POV: 3****rd**** person**

**Word Count: 184**

God, Percy was annoying when he started reminiscing. He would begin rambling about previous quests, pranks, and adventures he had taken with his friends. Annabeth was there for most it, so she really didn't like listening about it when she had already experienced them.

"Oh, I remember when my friend and I put a woopie cushion on our teacher's chair that had stink fumes in them. Every time she would sit down, the woopie cushion let out some of the fumes. That stank up the entire classroom so bad; we didn't have class for _days_…those were the good times," he sighed one day to her.

…But sometimes he wasn't annoying. He was quite adorable, according to Annabeth. Like when he would talk about the time he spent with his mom, Sandy.

"I remember when my mom and I made blue cookies everyday for a week to annoy Gabe…I miss her so much," he sighed wistfully the next day. He had this smile on his face that showed how young he really was – 16. It was times like these when Annabeth loved Percy the most.


	9. Give It

**9) Give It **

**POV: 3****rd**** person…well kinda **

**Word Count: 106**

"GIVE IT BACK PERCY OR I SWEAR TO THE GODS I WILL MAKE YOU HURT!"

"You can't do that, Annabeth; I'm indestructible."

"Oh, Percy. Have you forgotten that I know your Achilles Heel?"

"Annabeth, you know you would never hurt me there; you love me too much."

"You won't be alive to get love if you don't give it BACK!"

"Hades would love me."

"Do you really believe that?"

"…not at all."

"That's what I thought, now PERCY FREAKIN' JACKSON GIVE IT BACK…NOW!"

"You want your invisibility cap? Come and get it."

"Percy, no! Don't you dare run into the river...and you run into the river."


	10. Bye

**10) Bye**

**POV: 3rd person (kind of) **

**Word Count: 126**

"No, you say bye first."

"No, you."

"Percy, I said it first last time."

"So? Do it again."

"Percy, I'm not going have this conversation over the phone with you while you're at Goode and I'm at

Olympus…again."

"I don't care. You say bye first."

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"Percy…"

"Annabeth…"

"Just please, say it, for me. You love me, right? Then why can't you say a simple 3 letter word?"

"Because I don't want to. Anyways, you love me too. Why can't you say a simple 3 letter word?"

"Please, Annabeth."

"Fine, bye."

"Okay, bye, love you."

"Bye, love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Annabeth, let me have the last bye."

"No! I had the first bye, so I'm having the last."

"Fine."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"PERCY!"

* * *

**A/N: This is my last drabble for this story. Thank you to everyone who had read this and who has**

**reviewed/favorite/followed it.**

**And a big, big thank you to the AWESOMEST PERSON IN THE WORLD (to me) RIGHT NOW: Swiftie13/**

**Guest/Dane**

**Dane: You are the most amazing, sweetest, kindest guest I have ever had the pleasure talking to :)**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you have given me! And let me tell you one thing, YOU ARE**

**NOT A LAME GUEST! So what if you can't follow or favorite? You're reviews mean more than anything**

**to me :) So thank you. I'm sorry that I'm ending this, but if I get time or I have an idea, I'll update more**

**drabbles here. It's just that if I don't end this one, I'll have 3 ongoing fics that I need to write, and**

**that's way too much for me. A while ago, I had 4 or 5 ongoing ones and I barely had time to update.**

**I had to go 7 months without updating one of my stories. If you want to read more drabbles, I have**

**written another fic…so yeah, check it out :)**

**So as to responses for your amazing, lengthy reviews:**

**Chp 2: I totally agree with you there that I don't like Thalico. I'll read them, but it's just so weird! I**

**mean, they are freakin' cousins. I like staying true to the characters that the original authors created,**

**that way, I know that the characters are doing something plausible :P**

**Chp 3: Got it :P and thank you :)**

**Chp 4: OMG I WISH YOU HAD READ THIS BEFORE! I am so grateful for all that you are doing and I feel**

**immensely encouraged. I am not continuing this, but I might just start a new story for Percy Jackson**

**and the Olympians…who knows? :P And it should be me thanking you for leaving such awesome**

**reviews :)**

**Chp 5: Thanks :) I really didn't like this one though…**

**Chp 6: Aww thanks :)**

**Chp 7: Lol yup :P**

**Chp 8: I SWEAR I WROTE SALLY! MY DEVIL SISTER PROBABLY CHANGED IT! -_- Thanks though :P**

**Chp 9: Yerp :P**

**And I want to say a final thank you to you Dane for reviewing EVERY SINGLE FREAKIN' DRABBLE. I love**

**you gurllll :) And BTW GET AN ACCOUNT! THAT WAY WE CAN STILL TALK THROUGH PMS!**


End file.
